The present invention relates to a new vehicle glazing with an optical coupling element for the transmission of electromagnetic radiation, in particular of image data in the visible wavelength range.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a new method for the production of a vehicle glazing with an optical coupling element.
Moreover, the present invention relates to the use of the vehicle glazing in vehicles with a driver assistance system.
In DE 10 2007 054 0 47 A1, a laminated glass pane for a vehicle is described, wherein the laminated glass pane comprises at least one outer glass pane and one inner glass pane, characterized in that the inner glass pane and the outer glass pane have different optical characteristics, and the inner glass pane has at least one notch or cutout. Thus, the laminated glass pane can have different optical transmission properties in different areas of its surface.
In DE 10 2006 027 044 A1, an optical means is disclosed, in particular, a prism or mirror system for an image recorder in a motor vehicle, wherein the optical means redirects the viewing direction of the image recorder in a predefined spatial angle range. The optical means is, preferably, mounted in the region of the exterior mirror.
From DE 100 54 307 A1, a light coupling element for reduction of reflections with the coupling of a light beam into a transparent pane is known, wherein the light beam strikes the pane at an angle other than perpendicular and the light coupling element has approx. the same refractive index as the pane and is arranged in a positively locking fashion on the pane. The light coupling element has a light entrance surface that is approx. vertical, at least in the point of incidence of the primary axis of the light beam.
DE 10 2006 039 065 A1 discloses a fastening device for an optical sensor on a vehicle pane.
DE 10 2007 054 047 A1 discloses a laminated glass pane for a vehicle with a heat insulating layer on the surface. The heat insulating layer has a notch in the region of a functional element.
The known optical coupling elements transmit electromagnetic radiation beams with optical distortion due to different path lengths of the light in the optically dense body, in particular with the transmission of image data. The image data have to be corrected with a significant outlay of computational power. Moreover, a comparatively large area of the glazing is necessary for the transmission of images into the interior, in particular with horizontally aimed image recorders and with a vehicle glazing installation angle deviating greatly from the vertical. This area is no longer available as a usable area, e.g., for the viewing field B according to ECE-R 43.